Reencuentro con mis amigos del Colegio
by TonksBlack
Summary: Marauders’ Slash... “¡Cuánto tiempo chicos!” Terminado.


**Disclaimer **HP es de Rowling y yo no soy Rowling :( ... XD

**Summary** Marauders' Slash... "¡Cuánto tiempo chicos!" Terminado.

**Reencuentro con mis amigos del Colegio **

_:: ::_

_POV de James Potter_

_:: ::_

__

Estoy próximo a casarme con mi novia, y desde que empecé a salir con Lily en nuestro Séptimo Año de Hogwarts, me he ido alejando un poco de mi grupo de amigos.

Una tarde, Lily salió, y yo llamé a Padfoot.

Decidimos ir a un lugar del Callejón Diagon para tomar un par de cervezas de mantequilla y conversar.

- Sirius, amigo! – saludé.

Un mago atractivo sonrió y vino sentarse a mi mesa.

Sirius es de cómoda y seductora personalidad, con una sonrisa muy dulce y también con mucho éxito entre las chicas.  
  
No había cambiado mucho en esos pocas semanas en que no nos veíamos, pero lucía estupendo.

Se le veía más fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

Nos saludamos e iniciamos una animada conversación.

Si bien toda la conversación inició por las bromas estudiantiles, miles de bromas que habíamos hecho, muertos de risa, al acordarnos de una y otra, y otra, y luego, de otra aún más divertida. Genial.

Poco a poco, era evidente una gran empatía entre los dos, (claro, es que es mi mejor amigo!!) Pues fue derivando la charla a materias más personales.

Sirius me habló de una relación que había tenido y me preguntó por la mía.

Aunque en ningún momento fuimos explícitos, empezó a seducirme, en forma muy sutil, dado el sitio en donde nos encontrábamos.

Yo sabía que Padfoot solía alabar sus virtudes(que eran muchas y variadas..) y yo sólo sonreí y me hice el gracioso. Sirius y sus bromas...  
  
¿Bromas?

Yo no me lo podía creer.., nunca hubiera pensado que a Sirius, a mi Sirius le gustaran también los hombres...

A mí.., vaya que... También.

Así que nos imaginé y.. empecé a arder de deseo.

No me atrevía a tomar la iniciativa, pues todavía tenía un margen de duda, ya que nunca me lo hubiera imaginado de él, y Padfoot, siendo mi mejor amigo, nunca me había comentado nada..

Podía ser que al tomarse dos tragos, se hubiera vuelto más.. efusivo, de lo normal. Recordaba una vez en Hogsmeade, en una salida legal, que terminó medio borracho, y juro, que porque llegamos a tiempo Moony y yo, pero sino, seguro que hubiera terminado en la cama de la Profesora Sinistra...  
  
Después de un rato, cuando entramos en el tema de la música, me invitó a escuchar algo en el apartamento que compartía con Remus, y así, si estaba él también, lo saludaba.

¿Y si no estaba?, me pregunté esperanzado.

El corazón me empezó a latir más aceleradamente tras esa posibilidad.

La saliva se me atragantaba, la dudas ya eran pocas y terminaron por disiparse completamente cuando, al llegar frente al edificio de Moony, en forma bastante sensual, me puso contra la puerta de la casa, y allí, con la misma pasión que ya, yo también sentía, inició un beso.

Qué beso aquel. No éramos capaces de separarnos y si lo hacíamos era sólo para tomar aire.

Nuestros labios eran como frutas jugosas que cada uno degustaba como si fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Las lenguas se encontraban sorprendidas ante aquel arrebato.

Aquello fue un orgasmo en seco.  
  
Cuando pudimos parar, subimos al apartamento.

Al contrario de la explosión que había ocurrido antes, avanzamos en el rito del sexo en forma pausada.

Llegamos al salón, y pusimos música, nos acariciamos y desnudamos lentamente, nos tumbamos sobre un amplio sofá de la sala.

Recorrimos nuestros cuerpos con las yemas de las manos, con la punta de la lengua, nos disfrutamos con los ojos.

Los labios, las orejas, el pelo, la cara, el cuello, el pecho, el vientre, la espalda, las nalgas, el vello del pubis, la entrepierna... Luego besamos y chupamos nuestras vergas y testículos.

Chupábamos con calma, como si fueran un postre delicioso que deseábamos comer en pequeñas cucharaditas, para que durara más.

Por momentos, lo hacíamos simultáneamente, en 69, luego, en forma alternativa, mientras el otro acariciaba la cabeza de quien se inclinaba sobre su pubis.  
  
El cuerpo de Sirius es fuerte y musculoso . El mío es más delgado, de cintura estrecha y espalda ancha, y las nalgas firmes que dejan la práctica del Quidditch.

Debíamos lucir espectaculares entrelazados, en aquel momento en que volvimos a perder el control y nos estábamos nuevamente devorando a besos en medio de fuertes abrazos.

Esa debió ser la imagen que vio Remus, muestro Moony, el dueño del apartamento, quien acababa de entrar sin que lo sintiéramos.  
  
- ¿Puedo participar chicos? - escuché que decía una voz varonil.  
  
Me volví a mirar.

Todos intercambiamos miradas y sonreímos.

Remus, como único saludo al verme, me besó en la boca. Largo y suave.

A partir de ese momento, creo que todos enloquecimos un poco más de lo que siempre habíamos estado.

Mientras me inclinaba para chuparle la verga a Sirius, yo sentía por detrás la boca de Remus que me chupaba a mí el culo, con un gusto que era evidente y que me lo transmitía.

Su lengua jugaba gozosamente por todos lados.

Era evidente que me preparaba para penetrarme. Esto lo deseaba con ansia, pero también lo temía: con el tamaño de verga que tenía.., pensaba que me lo iba a romper.  
  
Pero Remsie era un experto conocedor de como preparar el culo de otro hombre a punta de placer oral para entrarle con una herramienta de tal tamaño.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue con tal rudeza que sentí morir, de dolor y de placer.

Remus venía de pasear, de correr, supuse, y estaba sudado, así que yo sentía su sudor correr por mi espalda y por de mi pecho, el cual él sujetaba con fuerza durante sus embates.

Me sentía deliciosamente con Moony.

Mientras tanto, Padfoot y yo no habíamos cesado de hacer lo que veníamos haciendo: Sirius me mamaba la verga y yo alternativamente, le masturbaba a él.  
  
Remus terminó en medio de un gemido de placer; luego, de la misma forma silenciosa como había llegado, salió, besándome primero a mí y luego a Sirius.

Quedé solo con Sirius, le penetré de frente. Lo hice suave y lentamente, como me gusta, para sentirlo, para poder disfrutar durante más tiempo de esos espasmos. Mientras tanto, volvía a masturbarlo.

El mundo se nubló para mí de todo el placer que llegué a sentir.  
  
Sirius me dijo que me sentara sobre él para penetrarme, así lo hice y luego de moverme un rato, me pidió que parara, que a él le gustaba ver la salida de sus jugos. Me levanté despacio, y entonces, todavía sentado sobre él, le masturbé hasta terminar.

Padfoot no apartaba los ojos de su verga y no cesó de gemir y de besarme los labios, que debía tener ya enrojecidos, hasta que un gran chorro de semen explotó y alcanzó su pecho.  
  
En seguida, me pegué a él con calma, para que mi pecho quedara también salpicado por su semen. Recogió todo aquello con lentos lengüetazos, deleitándose en esa visión...  
  
Desde la cocina Remus nos instó a que termináramos, que estaba preparándonos algo para comer y celebrar así que yo estaba en casa con ellos.

Decidimos, entonces, levantarnos del sofá, y ducharnos juntos.  
  
Placer. Bajo el agua, no cesábamos de besarnos y acariciarnos, hasta tal punto de volver a alcanzar ambos una tremenda erección.., cuando salimos, ya duchados, Sirius me dio el albornoz de Moony y llegamos al comedor.

Aquella noche no regresé a mi casa.

FIN


End file.
